Finding CC
by DylanMarvil
Summary: Thirty-two years ago Chastity Rose Waldorf went missing when she was three years old. After a problem lands Niles and CC in jail for the night, CC finds her world will be turned completely upside down.


**First, I use to be Coachlover18. Second, I don't know where this came from all of a sudden.**

 **Let me know if you like it.**

* * *

CC Babcock walked into the Sheffield mansion, her clear blue eyes taking in the sea of well-dressed investors. It was a backer's party for Sheffield-Babcock Productions' latest Broadway show, Life Undercover. CC sighed as she continued to look around at those who attended. She really had zero energy to schmooze wealthy backers tonight, not after the day she had. She let out a low growl as she recalled this morning's family drama.

Trying to push the thoughts aside and recompose herself to avoid looking unprofessional, CC realized something was off. No one was at the door to take her coat. _'Where is that old maid?'_

With a slight scowl on her face, she scanned the room for the dust mop, spotting him behind the bar serving up drinks to the guest. Rolling her eyes and letting out a small huff, she let her black trench coat slip off her shoulders and revealed a little black dress that hugged her in all the right places. She carefully hung her coat up in the closet before plastering a fake smile on her face and going to make small talk with some of New York's richest.

After thirty minutes of schmoozing and sealing two backers, CC was completely over the party. She was in serious need of a hard drink to get through the rest of the night. Making her way over to the bar, she sat on one of the stools and stared at Niles waiting for him to notice her presence. When she didn't get an immediate response, she loudly cleared her throat.

Somewhat startled, Niles looked over at her with a surprised look. When he noticed it was just CC, the surprise on his face turned into a smirk.

"I see the Wicked Witch of the Upper East Side finally flew in on her broom. What took so long? Trying to fit yourself in that dress?" Standing right in front of her now, Niles' smirk deepened. CC looked up at him, a look flashing through her eyes that he couldn't quite place. It made him feel uneasy, but it was replaced with an icy glare before he had a chance to question it further.

"Can it, Butler Boy! After the day I've been put through, I don't need any insults from the maid. The ice is thin enough Niles. Just hit me up with a scotch and keep them coming." There was venom in CC's voice that took Niles aback. Something must be seriously upsetting the blonde in front of him. She didn't even bother to zing him back and she had even used his actual name.

Throwing her a worried glance, Niles got her a glass and filled it with the scotch. CC grabbed the glass and downed it in one gulp. She slammed the glass back down on the bar and gestured for Niles to refill it.

Raising an eyebrow, Niles refilled her glass and decided to voice his concern, "Want to talk about it, Babs?" His voice reflected his worry.

Once again taking the glass of scotch and downing it in one sip, she glared at Niles as she held out the glass for another refill, "No."

Letting his worry for CC fully take over his features, he once again refilled her glass, "Don't you think you should slow down, Babs?" His eyes went a little wide as he watched her down a third glass at once. She held out her glass for more, but Niles shook his head.

"I'm cutting you off, Babs. You've already had enough." By this point his voice had gone soft when speaking to her. Whatever happened to CC today was truly upsetting her.

Sneering at him, CC slowly stood up from her stool, leaned over the bar, and almost came nose to nose with Niles, "Listen, Dust Mop, I said the ice was _thin_. Do not tell me how to handle my alcohol." With that CC snatched the bottle of scotch from Niles and walked away before he had a chance to stop her.

Looking on as she walked away, his worry grew.

 _'This won't end well.'_

* * *

Within a half hour, Niles' fear was confirmed. He'd been keeping an eye on her every so often as he served drinks. He watched on in disbelief as she downed more than half the bottle of scotch and slowly lost her inhibitions.

CC, now seated on the arm of a chair occupied by a sleazy looking rich man, was giggling like a schoolgirl as she messily flirted with the man.

Fire burned in Niles's eyes as he watched the man put his hand on her upper thigh and start caressing it while whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was he said caused her to throw her head back and let out a sultry laugh.

Fuming, Niles hadn't realized he slammed a drink down in front of the guest who ordered it, "Sorry, Sir." He took his eyes off CC to halfheartedly apologize to the guest. When he looked back over to where she had been sitting, he noticed CC and the man were no longer on the chair. Instead they were inching back to the dark hallway and headed toward the bathroom.

Feeling an anger burning inside him, he looked on expecting them to soon disappear into the bathroom. Instead, however, they stopped at the entrance of the hallway. The man backed CC against the wall and started kissing her neck while running his hands up and down her thighs. The whole scene made Niles feel sick, but what he saw next made his stomach drop.

He could see CC trying to push the man off of her, but failing. Instead he only pushed up against her more. Niles could read her lips from across the room when she was telling the man to get the hell off her as she once again tried to push him off her. However being drunk, she failed once again and stumbled. Growing angry the man grabbed her wrists and walked her into the dark hall and out of Niles vision.

With his fear overtaking him, Niles quickly ran out from behind the bar and made it to the hallway in seconds. The man's back was to him and he could hear CC slurring while trying to tell him to stop.

"Let. Her. Go." Niles' boomed in a strong voice, his eyes burning holes in the man's back.

Still grabbing on her wrists, the man swiftly turned to face Niles, scowling, "Who the hell are you?"

Niles eyes turned into slits, "Your worst nightmare if you don't let her go."

The man scoffed at him and turned back to CC, tightening his grip around her wrists causing her to let out a yelp.

That was it for Niles. Within seconds he tore the man away from CC, causing her to stumble backwards and punched the man square in the nose.

The man was now enraged, "You two are going to _pay_ for this!"

* * *

Niles and CC stared straight ahead as the prison guard locked them behind the black bars. The guard looked them both up and down and shook her head at them as she walked away.

"I can't believe you got us arrested." CC deadpanned still staring at the bars they were now locked behind. The alcohol had started to wear off halfway through their booking process.

Niles turned to her in disbelief, "Me? You're the one who walked away with a whole bottle of scotch and started flirting like a schoolgirl with that sleaze. I was just trying to protect you!"

CC turned to him putting on a fake smile, "Super Butler to the rescue!" She rolled her eyes and went to take a seat on the bench in the cell. She didn't need him to save her. She wasn't some damsel in distress.

Turning around to face her, he was about to open his mouth with a retort, but was interrupted by the prison guard.

"Congratulations, your bails have been posted by a Maxwell Sheffield. You're free to go." She unlocked the cell and Niles and CC shared a sigh of relief.

Niles walked out of the cell first, leaving CC behind and needing to get out to clear his head.

As CC tried to step out of the cell to leave, the guard stopped her, "Not you."

She threw her a look of confusion and irritation, "What? Are you kidding me? I thought you said Maxwell posted our bail?"

"Don't worry, he did. We need to take you in for questioning." The guard once again closed CC in the cell and locked it. Before she could ask the guard what she meant by question, the guard had already walked away.

Scowling, she went back to the bench and slumped down on it, rubbing her temples as a headache began.

 _'This is not my day.'_

* * *

It must've been two or three hours that gone by, by the time the guard came back.

"CC Babcock?" The woman with the guard questioned. CC was curious to know who she was and why she was there, but she didn't ask, she just wanted out of the cell.

Letting out a sigh and jumping up CC finally walked out, " I was beginning to think I'd be left to rot here."

"Right. Follow me, Miss Babcock." She looked at the woman confused, but followed her down a long hallway and into a small room with a desk and two chairs. The woman motioned for CC to take a seat in the chair in front of th desk.

Taking a seat, CC stared at the woman, "Look I know what happened tonight wasn't my best decision, but it was really all that sleaze's fault. Can I just go home now?" She was growing frustrated and her head was beginning to pound. All she wanted was to go home and sleep it off.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, but it won't be that simple." CC's stare at the woman intensified and she raised an eyebrow, silently urging the woman to go on.

"My name is Julie Lyons. I work with the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children." At this CC's face turning into one of complete confusion. What did this have to do with what happened tonight?

"What? What are you even talking about?" Couldn't this woman just get to the damn point already?

"Miss Babcock, does the name Chastity Rose Waldorf mean anything to you?" Julie spoke to her in a careful tone as to not upset her further.

Crinkling her nose, CC shook her head, "No. Not at all. Well Chastity is my first name, but not the rest of that name. Clearly you have the wrong person. My name is Chastity Claire Babcock." She folded her arms and glared at the woman.

Julie sighed not quite sure how to tell CC this next bit of information. She had no choice but to just drop the bomb, "That's not your real name. CC Babcock is not your real name."

At that point CC started to laugh a little. Clearly this woman was insane.

"Listen Juju, that is my name. It's been my name for the past 35 years. I don't know who you have me confused with, but I'm not who you're looking for."

Julie sighed and looked CC in the eyes, "When you were three years old, you were abducted from the front yard of your home in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. The parents who you've always thought were your parents are not your parents."

The look on CC's face went from one of confusion to one of shock and disbelief. She stood up at looked at the woman like she just lost her mind.

"You're crazy! You're absolutely crazy! This has to be a joke. It can't be real it has to be-" Realization seemed to hit CC and she rolled her eyes.

"It was the butler wasn't it? He put you up to this. That's why it took so long for me to be released. He was telling you his sick plan. That damn maid is trying to pull one over on me!" Although she was angry at Niles' newest antics, she was relieved to know this whole thing was just a prank.

Julie was now the confused one, "Miss Babcock, I don't understand what you're talking about. This isn't a joke."

CC's face dropped as she sat back down in the chair, "What?" She barely got the word out as she watched Julie pull out files.

Julie started pulling things out of the folder, "This is your mugshot from tonight...and this is you the week before you were abducted." She passed the photos over to CC.

"That's me when I was three. I don't remember that photo...but that's me...how?" CC swallowed hard not fully taking this all in.

"These are your finger prints that were taken tonight. They match the finger prints that were lifted from your toys thirty-two years ago exactly." Julie passed those over to CC to view as well. She could only sit there and stare at them in shock.

Julie passed one final thing down to CC. A missing persons ad with a three year old CC on it that read, "Missing: Chastity Rose Waldorf." She didn't know what to say or think.

"Your real name is Chastity Rose Waldorf." Julie told her once again.

"What..." CC could barely choke out. She couldn't believe this.


End file.
